Journey that lasted a lifetime
by Meloko
Summary: Set after 'Ascension', SG1 go on a road trip to cheer up Sam with disastrous consequences


TITLE: Journey that lasted a lifetime  
  
AUTHOR: Meloko  
  
EMAIL: faithz_angel@hotmail.com  
  
ARCHIVE: my website is http://home.talkcity.com/BoxOfficeBlvd/cleopatra- 1st/stargate.html and any who wants it.  
  
CATEGORY: Humour  
  
SPOILERS: Ascension, 1969  
  
SEASON/SEQUEL: Season 5  
  
RATING: G  
  
CONTENT WARNINGS:  
  
SUMMARY: SG1 go on a trip to try and cheer up Sam after the episode 'Ascension'.  
  
DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story is written by yours truly, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was a laugh just to right and if it's makes you laugh then I've succeeded.  
  
Journey that lasted a lifetime  
  
"Turn right" the car swerved. "No, turn left"  
  
"Daniel, for cryin out loud, make up for you mind!"  
  
"Definitely left"  
  
"You're sure this time"  
  
"Positive"  
  
The car swerved to left narrowly missing an oncoming car.  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
"I."  
  
He stopped the car in the gap by the side of the narrow road.  
  
"Ok, Daniel get in the back and give Carter the map, because at the rate your going, we're going to go splat. Get my drift"  
  
"Daniel, where are we?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure"  
  
"Daniel!"  
  
"Vaguely?"  
  
He did a large arc with his finger. "Somewhere in there"  
  
"Sir, we could have turned off any road. There are loads of lanes"  
  
"Great, next time you stay at the base Daniel"  
  
"This was your idea Jack! You insisted"  
  
"You did actually, I was in the middle of an important experiment, but you said it was an emergency".  
  
"I thought, we needed a break, it was meant to be relaxing"  
  
"I thought relaxing was a time of peace, like my Kel'Na Reem"  
  
"The Jaffa speaks!"  
  
"Don't take it out on Teal'c Sir, you made us come"  
  
"I only did this after, you've been so down after the past week"  
  
"What! I admit I was upset about Orlin, but I have the right to be. Especially after you all thought I was nuts!"  
  
"We had good reason to, we couldn't see him, could we?".  
  
"You could have trusted me!"  
  
"You would have done the same if it had been me!"  
  
"Thanks a lot. I am a considerate person, who trusts people"  
  
"Carter, figure out where we are before I go insane?"  
  
"Well, by Daniel's, um.description, I have no idea, well actually I think we're about here, if I had to guess"  
  
"Well there are no monuments to help us. We're by a field, and it to narrow to turn back. We're just going to have to keep going. Where do you think we should go?"  
  
"In about half an hour we should hit a road, if I'm right"  
  
An hour later.  
  
"Carter!"  
  
"What? I never said I was right, I was guessing ok."  
  
"O'Neill, there is a sign to the left".  
  
"Good, a main road at last"  
  
"See, I was a bit out with my timing but.."  
  
"Carter, can you reach into my bag and pass me a drink?"  
  
"Is this alcoholic?"  
  
"Yes, Major"  
  
"You're driving!"  
  
"I only want a swig, Carter, give it to me"  
  
"Jack!......"  
  
Jack swerved too late and hit into a bush as the road had suddenly wound to the right.  
  
"My jeep!"  
  
"Is everyone alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks for asking Daniel".  
  
"You crashed my car!"  
  
"You were the one driving!"  
  
"Teal'c you ok?"  
  
"That I am, Daniel Jackson"  
  
"Great, now we've smashed my car and I'm having the worst day!"  
  
"Least there's main road nearby"  
  
"I suppose but still."  
  
"Stop moaning Jack and get out the car"  
  
"Carter, I'm your superior"  
  
"Well this is hardly a military situation!"  
  
"Can we just get the road, I'm getting a headache?"  
  
"You were the one that got us lost!"  
  
"The road"  
  
"Fine, but who's going to let us hitchhike"  
  
"We could of course phone a garage"  
  
"Yes, Daniel, they often have those by fields!"  
  
"We're miles from the anywhere I think"  
  
"See"  
  
"I'll try it anyway"  
  
"No signal"  
  
"Great, I guess it's hitchhiking"  
  
By the main road.  
  
"Carter, look happy, then a guy might stop"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because more guys stop then girls"  
  
"And this is based on?"  
  
"Trust me"  
  
"Is anyone else thinking the last time we did this was when we travelled back to 1969"?  
  
"Yes, thank you for that Daniel"  
  
"Moody!"  
  
"Ow! Carter don't hit me! Look pretty and if they've got a chance"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Carter! Stop hitting me"  
  
"They don't appear to be....." A jaguar stopped.  
  
"Hi sugar, need a ride?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Sam got in the car but before the guy could say anything so had Daniel, Jack and Teal'c.  
  
"I thought you were on your own!"  
  
"Them, they're just here for the ride, so what do you?"  
  
Jack shook his head in the back and he tried to get more comfortable but there was very little room. **This is so fun! Next time, I'm definitely going alone!......**. 


End file.
